1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and particularly to a shielded cable connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the development of communication technology progresses, the transmission speed of signals increases and higher quality of signal transmission is desired. A junction of the transmission path between a connector and a complementary connector can adversely affect the quality of signal transmission due to inadequate shielding of the connectors or improper connection between the connector and a cable. Thus, designing the cable connector to efficiently improve the quality of signal transmission is an important issue. Conventional cable connectors, such as those disclosed in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 378,209 and Taiwan Patent Application No. 85307118, have means to secure the cable, but the cable may easily rupture after repeated uses.